1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pump; and more particularly, relates to a centrifugal pump, e.g., being used as a bilge pump.
2. Description of Related Art
In a boat's bilge, once a centrifugal bilge pump has completed pumping and turns off, if the outlet exiting the side of the boat is, as it is normally, above the pump's outlet, the residue water left in the outlet hose will return to the bilge, and, depending upon the volume of water, may turn the pump back on, creating an “on/off” oscillation problem, e.g., which will likely burn out the bilge pump. There is a need in the art for a solution to this “on/off” oscillation problem.